


Mother's Willow

by iamtheonion



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheonion/pseuds/iamtheonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashputtel has long been abused by her family. Never loved, never accepted. When she meets a mysterious stranger, she finds both. But what happens when she falls for the prince, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother's Willow

The women looked up at the building, its faded gray stones the same shade as her skin. Her lips were pressed into a line so thin, one could not help but think they might not be there at all. However, it was not to be said that she wasn't beautiful. Her hair was black and thick, falling in beautiful waves down her back. With blue, piercing eyes and high cheekbones, giving her the kind of beauty that was cruel, yet still pleasing to the eye. She had a certainty dignity in the way she held herself that one might think came from being raised in a well-off family, as she was. From the way her lips curled in a sneer, you could tell that she was used to better than the likes of the house, but instead of moving on along the road, she walked up the smooth stone path and knocked on the door. A young girl opened it, her brown hair fine and long, and her green eyes wide and innocent. In a sickly sweet voice, the women asked the girl, "Is Master Jacken here?"  
The girl nodded and ran inside, yelling, "Father! A mean lady is here to see you!" The girl, young as she was, (at most, seven or eight) had an excellent sense of character, for the women, as beautiful as she was on the outside, was hardened and rotten on the inside due to her hard past.  
"Now, now, child." The father appeared, his eyes shining as he looked down at his lovely daughter, "I'm sure Lady Sparrow is as generous as she is beautiful."  
The women, Lady Sparrow, looked down modestly, though it was false. There was nothing modest about her. She was in fact cruel to everyone but her two daughters, whom she thought were perfect in every way.  
The child lowered her head, "Of course, Father. I meant no disrespect to her."  
"Its perfectly alright, dear." Lady Sparrow answered the child sweetly. She grabbed her chin in her hands, squeezing it a little roughly, "My, my, what a pretty girl you are. You've raised a fine young lady, Jacob."  
"Thank you. Would you like to see Isabelle?"  
"Yes, thank you, Jacob."  
"Darling, would you get your mother, please?" The girl gave Lady Sparrow a last glance and ran off to find her mother.  
A few seconds later the girl returned and began tugging on the Lady's arm. Shaking her off, she began to follow the girl into a lavish, if old-fashioned, room. It seemed to be the library, with the fireplace burning merrily and the room covered floor to ceiling with books. Inside, a young women who bore a remarkable resemblance to the young girl was sitting, crocheting a blanket. That was the first thing that Lady Sparrow noticed. The second being that the lady sitting was pregnant. Very, very pregnant. Lady Sparrow felt a twinge in her chest, but it was soon gone.  
Pulling a bottle from her bag, the Lady asked, "May I interest you in some wine?"  
The little girl gave her mother a kiss and ran off, and the women answered, "I don't think I'm supposed to drink right now..."  
Lady Sparrow scoffed, "Isabelle, I have two daughters." Isabelle startled at this news, as she had not seen the Lady in a while. Not, in fact, since they were kids, both in love with the same man, Isabelle's husband, "During the time I was about to have them, I drank. It was fine."  
"Well, I suppose... one little drink can't hurt, can it?"  
Lady Sparrow smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "No, I don't think it will change anything."


	2. Before: Part 2

        The carriage came clumsily up the road, and it was not black.   
        It was so incredibly rare nowadays, I was surprised. Clothes, decor, everything. Everything was black. But now, this carriage came, and it wasn't.   
        Of course, I should have expected it. The mourning period of two weeks was over, and mother was buried and gone. The world would be moving forward, without her, as though she hadn't been there in the first place.   
        My throat swelled, and I almost started crying again.  
        Almost.  
        It was sad, how easy it was to move on, to forget.   
        The carriage slowed to a stop at the end of the drive, capturing my attention once again. Next to me, the door opened and my father stepped outside to greet our guests. I walked over when he waved his arm at me, "This," He was saying, "Is my daughter. Darling, meet Lady Sparrow."  
        I dipped into a curtsy, and the lady nodded her head at me, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Sparrow."   
        "Please," She replied, smiling a wide smile that sent chills through my body, "Lady. Call me, Lady."


	3. The Branch (A Few Months Later)

        I placed the plates down on the wooden table and went back into the kitchen to grab one for myself. Putting it at the edge of the table, I pulled up a chair, pretending not to notice how the plate banged loudly against the table and the chair squeaked as I dragged it over. The silence was unbearable as I picked up my fork and began to eat.  
        "Child..." My stepmother began, her lips curling wickedly, "I-"  
        My father walked into the room, cutting her off. "Ladies!" He announced, "I will be going to the festival today, as you all know, and will bring you each back a gift." He turned to her older step sister, Agnes, "What would you like?"  
        "Dear stepfather, bring me back nothing if you cannot find the most beautiful dress you've ever seen."  
        "I will try, and you, Juliana? What is it you desire?"  
        "Oh, stepfather," She said, twirling around like a dancer, "Only the finest pearls and jewels will do for me."  
        "It shall be done." He at last turned to me, his eyes softening, "My darling daughter, what is your heart's desire?"  
        "Break for me off the first branch that brushes your shoulder on the way home, and I will never ask for more." He nodded and was off.   
        As soon as his carriage pulled away, I moved to sit back down in my chair, but my stepsister laughed and pushed me over. "You stupid goose! You think you can sit with us? If you want to eat, you will earn it! Out! Out!"  
        "B-"  
        "No! Anne, come take this wrench away from our sight, we mustn't be forced to look upon her any longer." The head maid,  Anne, came into the room and grabbed my elbow, frowning sympathetically at me.   
        I wrenched away, "My father-"   
        Lady stepped in, "Has already agreed that this is what's best for you. You are too spoiled. Rude. Ungrateful." Then she spat,      "Ugly."  
        I flinched back at her words, about to retort when my mother's voice entered mind, My child remain pious and good so that God will always protect you, and I shall watch you proudly from heaven.   
        I shook my head at my step family and slowly backed away, "You-" monsters I thought, you monsters. And then I wrenched myself out the door and ran.  
        Outside, I almost literally ran into father, who must have seen my distraught expression because his face fell and he began, "My daughter...."  
        "Don't," I told him, grabbing the branch, a hazel twig, from his hands, "Just don't."  
        Then, I ran to Mother's grave and planted the branch, the tears falling from my eyes watering it more than any rain falling from the sky ever could. 


	4. Through The Woods (The Same Day)

        Walking back from Mother's grave, I had to admit I lingered a great deal. For one thing, I didn't want my new family to see the streaks on my face left from tears, and for another, I didn't want to see what horrors they had planned for me.  
        Eventually, though, it began to grow dark. The trees cast big, long shadows that reminded me of demon's claws, and an owl hooted a warning to get out of the forest. I couldn't decide which fate would be worse- being trapped in the forest forever, or until I was fed on by bears or cursed by the Fae. Or, facing my stepmother and her wrath.  
        I shivered, how could someone so beautiful on the outside be so wicked on the inside? They must be stone, I decided, Cold and unwelcoming, but beautiful to look upon. Their faces passed in front of my vision, Juliana, with her fair skin and dark hair, and Agnes, who looked almost exactly like her sister. And there mother.... her beauty was cruel, that was certain. Sharp features and eyes that seemed to peer right through you.  
        Stone. Stone, all of them are made of stone.  
        The darkness shifted down another level, the sun sinking into the sky like it was falling into quicksand. I wished that I had not left in such a hurry, that I had had the sense to bring a torch. But, it was to late now. Soon, the only light would be from the pale moon and stars.  
        A memory came to me of my father telling me stories, the same way his father had told him stories, and the father before that. Normally, girl's wouldn't have been told the stories, but as I had been the only child, I was able to share in the tradition. This story had been about why we had the moon, and though I couldn't remember the words to a point, I was able to come up with the general idea of it.  
        "Once upon a time." It had started, as all tales do. I remembered asking Father why they started that way, but his only answer was to tell me that it was the way of writers.  
        Another tradition, I suppose.  
        "Once upon a time, there was a young man. He was walking through the woods young day when he found himself very lost. In this day, the sky was clear of it's usual ornaments. Not being able to see, he stumbled through the darkness until he came upon a manor home. There, he met a young women, and feel in love. Unfortunately for the pair, their parents were rivals, a fact the young man had not known when he came upon the house. When he found out his mistake, he secretly visited his beloved. "Do not worry," he comforted her, "for my love is greater than our parent's hate."  
        He took her to a nearby temple, where they prayed for guidance, and the Lord answered their prayers. He told them that if they wished to run away, he would provide light for them to see by. The pair walked away, happy with their new fortune.  
        That night, when all the world was asleep, they met at the bottom of the tallest tree. God had indeed provided light for them to see, what we call today the moon. Thanking him, they ran until they soon found themselves at the heart of the forest. It became unclear where they were, and they couple began to become worried. The night passed, and they were still lost. God, seeing their trouble, kept the moon up for the following night, and promised them that until they escaped, they would have a light.  
        The young women began to go mad. Eventually, she snapped, and ran off. The young man searched and searched, but he couldn't find her. However, in his walking, he did reach the end of the forest. Distraught with knowing that if his love had stayed with him she would have made it, and believing she was dead, he killed himself. Not long after, the women came upon his body and, seeing him, did the same. God took pity on them and put their souls in the sky, so everyone could know and remember the tale of their woe.   
        I stopped in my tracks, realizing that I had gone off the path. Turning around, I saw it in the dim light and started moving towards it. Before my feet could move more than four steps, something ran into me, fast and hard, and I saw nothing more.


	5. The Stranger

        "Miss? Miss, are you alright?" A voice came through my daze, quietly at first, but slowly growing louder. I felt something wet on my face and smacked it away. I was startled by a sharp whimper, enough that I opened my eyes. And screamed.  
        Right in front of me was a giant, hairy, slobbery animal. A dog. Beside him was a young boy, whom I assumed was his master. The boy-who looked about my age, eight or nine, to young to be here alone- pushed his dark brown hair from his eyes. "Do I know you?" I asked him, it was dark, but there was something about him that seemed familiar.  
        "What? Oh, um, no, I don't think you do." He offered me his hand, which I ignored, and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, I'm really sorry, Coli was chasing a squirrel, I-we- didn't see you. I guess he ran into you and you hit your head. Sorry."  
        "It's fine. Don't worry about it." I finally stood up, and black spots danced in my vision. I stumbled a bit but managed to stay up.  
        "Is there anyone here with you?"  
        "I could ask you the same question."  
        He grinned at me, "You could, but I'm a boy, it's dangerous for girls."  
        A man's voice cut through the clearing, loud and deep, "Emmet, where are you?"  
        "Here, Father!"  
        I looked up and saw a big, jolly looking man. He hugged the boy, Emmet, who whispered something and pointed at me. The man turned towards me and I barely contained a gasp.  
        It was the king.  
        "Sir, your majesty-I-"  
        "Relax, child," he gave me an easy smile, "Now, let's get you home."


	6. Mother's Willow (8 Years Later)

        I walked through the woods silently. Birds were flying about the sky singing their songs merrily. I felt something settle on my shoulder and saw, out of my peripheral vision, a small bird. I reached up and pet it, feeling the soft feathers under the pads of my fingers. He chirped and flew away, but I knew where he was headed. Following him, I jogged to the base of a large willow, and sat by the grave.  
        Feeling the small rock and with it's faded words that time has forgotten, I felt a lump form in my throat. Not  minute had passed before I lost it, and began sobbing into my elbows. Once, I had cried because of Mother's death. Now, I cried from the aches and pains of sleeping on the cold stone floor. I cry from the blisters on my hands from hours upon hours of scrubbing away.  
        I cry because, no matter how hard I try, I know that I will never be accepted. I know that I will never be loved.  
        Eventually, the tears stop falling and my breath began to even out. Sitting up, I saw the small white bird still peering at me curiously. I smiled and reached my hand out to it. "Hello, old friend. Back again, I see."  
        Every time I came out,wind, rain, or snow, this bird was here. I had come to consider him my only friend. "Is there anything new?"  
        He chirped, and though I couldn't understand the language of birds, I understood that everything was fine in the forest. Sadly, I stood up to leave.   
        The bird looked down at me as though he was thinking, Don't go. "I'm sorry, friend. Lady will be expecting me."  
        My stomach growled and I sighed, never in my memory had I been allowed a good meal when Lady was around. "I wish I had some food." I said, more to myself than the bird.   
        He chirped again, tilting his head at me. Then, before my eyes, he opened his beak and spit something out onto the ground. Looking down, I saw it was a loaf of bread,whole and warm, not even covered in anything gross from being in the bird's mouth. Perplexed, I tore off a piece. It was as good as any I'd ever had, if not better.   
        Cautiously, I picked up the loaf and held it against my stomach. Running home, it kept me warm, and as the heat left, it took some of my aches and pains with it.


	7. "Home"

        Walking inside, I tried to shut the door as silently as I possibly could behind me. It was for naught, however, because Lady's dog, Mortimer, lay in front of the door and barked when I came in. "Shh, shh! Mortimer, please!" I tried.  
        Unfortunately, I was too late. My stepmother came in and backhanded me across my face. Eyes averted, I pressed a hand to my cheek. "How dare you?" Lady hissed, "Coming in here and making a racket." She hit me again. I felt my eyes well up with tears, and my mind sizzled with anger, but I bit my lip and remained silent. "Mute now, are you," she sneered. "Go, go and start your chores."  
        "I've already finished them, Lady." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from lashing out at her.  
        Lady rang a bell, and Anne came scurrying into the kitchen. "Yes, my Lady?"  
        "Anne, pour last night's pea shells into the fireplace for me." She turned toward me, "I will not have you be idle and stupid." She glared at me, as if daring me to argue with her.  
        Juliana came into the room and scrunched her nose, "Dearest mother, I'm sure that only one of those things can help." The two of them laughed loudly enough that Agnes stormed into the room, her book in one hand, and an empty glass in the other.  
        "What are you simpletons laughing about? I was drifting asleep when I heard you."  
        "It was only a joke," Juliana waved her off.  
        "A joke, and yet the whole truth." Lady corrected. As if she had just noticed that I was still standing there, she turned to me, "What are you waiting for? Stop gawking at us and work!"  
        I spun on my heel and grabbed a pot from the stove. Walking down the hall, I heard a loud knocking on the front door. "Ashputtel, get the door, hurry now."  
        Rolling my eyes, I spun around and went to open the door. As it swung open, I gasped and fell to my knees. "Your Majesty."


	8. The Prince

        "Stand up, I am not the king." I looked up at his smiling face and blushed. He extended his hand to me and I took it, brushing off my apron as I stood.  
        I peered at him closer, "You look like him."  
        "Well... I'm not the king yet."  
        I gasped. It was the prince. That would explain the air of familiarity he had about him. What it didn't explain the distant memory from years ago, a dark woods, a young boy...  
        "May I ask why you are here, Your Highness?"  
        "Why?" He looked confused for a second, but quickly recovered, "Oh! There is to be a ball in two weeks time. All the young ladies are invited to come."  
        "All of them?"  
        "Yes. From a maid to a nobleman's daughter, everyone is welcome."  
        "I'll let my family know, Your Highness."  
        "Thank you." He nodded his head at me and I moved to close the door.  
        The prince's hand shot out, "Wait. I just was wondering, would you becoming, Miss....?"  
        "I don't know," I said, ignoring the question, "it would depend on what my stepmother said."  
        He wilted, just a tiny bit, before standing up straight again, "Of course. Good night."  
        The prince turned and walked down the pathway, most likely missing my little whispered "Goodbye,"


	9. The Other

        "A ball," Agnes swooned. "The prince is having a ball?"  
        "That's what she just said, you wrench." Juliana snapped at her sister, which got them into yet another argument. I turned to walk away, hoping to avoid the spitfire.  
        Unfortunately, my stepsister caught me as I attempted to make my escape. "Ah, it appears the true wrench believes herself too good for our company!"  
        "Not at all, stepsister." I said, before continuing on.  
        "Wait-" My stepmother held up her hand and I stopped again, gritting my teeth. "We need more wood for the fire. Get some."  
        "Of course, Lady." I hesitated, in case anyone was going to add anything, and when they didn't, I moved on.  
                                                                                                        ***  
        It was afternoon, and a hot one at that. I was sweating even in my thin gown. Walking through the woods, there was a slight protection in the tree's shade, and I was grateful for that.  
        Normally, the little white bird would've joined me by now, but today there was no sign of him. In fact, I hadn't seen many of the usual animals in the forest today. It was very unusual.  
        A little ways in, I saw the pile of kindling that I always retrieved firewood from. I started to pile some into my arms, trying to take as many as I could so that I wouldn't have to take as many trips. Once my arms were full, I started to stagger back to the house. Halfway there, I heard a loud snap in the woods. The kindling fell from my arms and I jumped.  
        I wasn't able to even stoop to pick up a stick for protection before a knife was at my throat.


	10. The Other (Continued)

        "Who are you?" The person demanded, jabbing the blade deeper into my throat.  
        "I-I don't have any money!" I whimpered, "I'm just getting wood! Please, I...." I don't want to die. I wanted to finish, and that was the truth. Already I felt like a wimp, though, so I trailed off.  
        "Why would I want your money?" The voice sounded male, and perplexed. I thought of the horror stories of murderers, people who didn't kill for money, but for fun....  
        I took a deep breath in, trying to loosen the knife's hold. It worked, and I pushed myself back, knocking him over. Turning, I sprinted through the dark woods, letting the shadows cover me like a cloak.  
        I made my way to the willow, and hid myself behind it's leaves. Around me, the woods was eerily silent. The man must have given up on chasing me. Under the thick foliage, light was scarce, and it was hard for one's eyes to adjust. As I had been coming here for years, it came more easily for me than it would a traveler passing through, and I had to hope that the man was just that.  
        I started to relax and settled myself against the trunk of the tree. It was still damp from the morning's dew, for which I was grateful. I felt myself drifting off.  
        My head snapped up just before the man spoke, "I won't hurt you," he said.  
        I snorted loudly and got to my feet. "I can promise the same to you, if you'll let me go." he inched closer, and I took a step back.  
        I wasn't able to see much of what he looked like, as he was wearing a big cloak that covered his features completely. The most I could see was his hand, and in it, the knife. He followed her eyes to the knife and grabbed the hilt. I flinched as he raised his arm and threw it.  
        The knife sailed past my head and lodged itself into the willow. I gasped and stomped over to him, lodging my finger in his chest. "That is my mother's tree." I growled, backing him up until he tripped over a branch and fell.  
        "I was trying to show you goodwill! I didn't mean for the knife to go so close to you." He did look slightly sheepish, but I was still angry.  
        "It doesn't-I don't care that it came close to me! That's her... her...."  
        "Favorite tree?" He guessed, but almost immediately after he averted his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
        I snorted and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. "Let. Go." I told him angrily.  
        "I...will you be here tomorrow? I'd like to see you."  
        I shook my head disbelievingly. He was absolutely insane. First, he holds a knife up to my neck, and then he hurts my mother's grave. Now he wants to see me again? "No," I lied, "I was lost today. I most definitely won't be coming here again."  
        But I so most definitely would.


	11. The Market

        I sprinted quickly through the market, dodging carts and vendors and shoppers alike. One man shook his fist fist after me, cursing me and my family. To late for that, buddy. I thought bitterly as I ran on.  
        Slowly, the carts became few and far between and I began to slow to a steady jog. The church clocked chimed again, and I looked behind me. Noon. Lady was expecting me now, but the market had been busy today. It would most likely result in a beating later.  
        I was still looking behind me when someone grabbed my roughly by the collar of my dress, almost ripping it. "Hey!" I complained, spinning around to see who had done it. I saw a teenager, my age, with black hair and green eyes. He seemed familiar, and I couldn't put my finger on how for a minute.  
        Then it hit me. I was looking at the prince.  
        "Your Highness! I'm sorry, I-"  
        "It's fine, it's fine." He hurriedly shushed me, "I'm trying not to be noticed. You were about to run into a wall, so I kind of stopped doing that." He looked closely at me, and recognition seemed to flood his face. "|-You seem to be in a hurry. Anywhere you were specifically headed?"  
        "Home," I answered, "They're expecting me. Now, actually."  
        "I won't hold you up." He stepped aside to let me past.  
        "It was nice to see you, Prince Emmet."  
        "And you, nameless lady." So he remembered our interaction yesterday. I was surprised, one would've thought the prince met many faceless girls.  
        I was glad to know that I wasn't one of them.


	12. Home Again

        "You're late!" My stepmother snapped, grabbing the change from my open palm. As she counted it, she told me, "If I find one penny missing, that's no supper for two weeks."  
        I refrained from rolling my eyes. As though I needed to pay. Lady didn't understand what the power of being-heaven forbid-kind to people could do. Things such as receiving free bread if I was hungry and too tired to go to the willow. "Of course, Lady." I said instead.  
        "Hmm...." She eyed me suspiciously, "what are you doing?"  
        "I was going to retire, if that is alright."  
        "Liar!" She whipped me across the face with her hand, "Answer truthfully!"  
        "I am, Lady, honestly."  
        "You better be," she grabbed my face roughly, "or else....well, you're pretty face won't be so pretty, will it?"  
        I did my best to keep from running to my "room". In reality, a small closet in the very back of the house. Most nights I slept by the hearth, as it was freezing back here. That was how my family had given me the name "Ashputtel," I was always covered in the stuff.  
        On the other hand, it was easy to retreat here if I wanted to be alone. Everyone else claimed it smelled like skunks and rotten vegetables.  
        I called the smell home.  
        I threw myself down on the small stack of rags I used as blankets, but something still gnawed at the back of my mind, letting sleep evade me.  
        Finally, I dug deep under the blankets and found the shard of mirror I kept. Holding it far away, I looked at myself.  
        Ratty, thin brown hair. Blue eyes with normal eyelashes. Pink cheeks from the cold. Pale-ish skin. Stubby nails. Chapped and bitten lips. Dirt and ashes.  
        In all worlds, I was average at best. Nothing extraordinary, nothing...awful.  
        Why would Lady bother even implying that I was pretty?  
        And since when did beauty matter?


	13. A Weak Heart, A Weak Mind

        "I thought you weren't coming back."  
        Ashputtel started at the voice, coming from behind a giant birch. It was the boy from two days ago, wearing the same dirty clothes. Clothes, she noted, that gave no clue as to what he looked like. Great, she thought, this guy could be an escaped convict and I'd be none the wiser.   
        Still, there was something about this man that didn't scream cold blooded killer. More regal and sure. Like he belonged here in this woods more than any place ever.   
        Ashputtel wondered if he maintained that swagger everywhere.   
        "I figured you wouldn't either." She snapped.  
        "Of course I would," He answered dryly.  
        "Of course?" Her voice rose slightly, "There's no 'of course' about it! This is my mother's grave!"  
        "One, it's a forest. There are bound to be people here anyways. Two, if you met a stranger in the woods wouldn't you come back?"  
        "One," she mimicked, "no, two, you're insane."  
        "Come on, won't you at least give me a chance?"  
        "Are you giving me a choice?"  
        "Yes," he replied honestly, "but not much of one."  
        She sighed, "Fine. Just to be clear, what am I giving you a chance for?"  
        "A chance to steal your heart." He declared devilishly before disappearing behind a tree. When he returned a minute later, he held in his hands a wicker basket. "A feast for milady!" He bowed deeply and his hood fell off. For a second-just one second-she ruffled black hair and tan skin. Then he pulled his hood back up and his face was hidden.  
        "I'm afraid there is no chance of you stealing my heart." I told him honestly.  
        "And why not?"   
        "Because," I replied simply, "I learned long ago that love is foolish. If you fall in love, you have a weak heart. Your heart is controlled by your brain, so therefore you also have a weak mind. I will never fall in love."  
        "Never?" He teased, "Never ever?"  
        "Never." I clarified, "Not with anyone, and especially not with a man who refuses to show his face."  
        He seemed suddenly somber, "I have my reasons."  
        "I've no doubt, but still." They arrived at a beautiful creek, a place she had never been before. The creek was surrounded by dozens of flowered trees, fallen petals sprinkling the clear water. The grass was green and rocks a pure white. Ashputtel gasped at the sight of it all.  
        "What about you? You won't tell me your name."  
        "You never asked."  
        "What is it, then?"  
        "I have no name." She said, turning to him. This close, she could see the green of his eyes, but the hood shadowed and real defining features.   
        "Liar." He frowned, "Everyone has a name."  
        "Maybe I had a name, but I've forgotten it."  
        "That's impossible."  
        "I wish it was," she whispered.   
        "What should I call you, then?"  
        "Anything. I don't really care." She answered, eyes fixed on a bird that had floated to the middle of the spring. It fluttered it's wings and nestled its head beneath a wing. The bird bobbed slowly with the lazy waves, graceful even in sleep.  
        "Dear? Sweet? Pet?"  
        "Save that for the one you love." I told him, managing a glare despite my blushing cheeks.  
        He was quiet for a minute and I peered at him, "You've never been in love?"  
        "You haven't," he snapped, "what makes you think I have?"  
        From what I had glanced when his hood fell, he was handsome. However, I didn't feel like telling him that, so I remained silent. "I have." He said finally, "But it didn't end well. Besides-" He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a waltz, ignoring my half hearted protest. We danced quickly, so fast that I was soon left breathless-from the exercise and the weightless feeling as I flew around in his arms.  
        We stumbled to close to a tree and I stumbled, gasping when a pair of strong hands kept me up. I regained my footing and opened my mouth to tell a joke. Then I noticed how close we were, separated by only a small amount of space. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath.  
        Slowly, he out his hands on my back, lightly, almost like he thought I was as delicate as a porcelain vase. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in slowly. He kissed me, deeply and perfect and-and oh, no.  
        I'd done it.  
        I'd fallen in love.


	14. "Please May I Go?"

        A single red apple fell from the tree. I caught it before it could bruise against the ground and looked up at him in the tree. "Adrian?" I guessed hopelessly, taking a juicy bite of the fruit.  
        "You don't give up, do you?" He shook his head at me and jumped down.  
        "I think Adrian is a nice name for you."  
        "Whatever suits you." He-Adrian-moved behind me and dipped me so low that I screeched, thinking my head would hit the ground. I protested, but he stopped me with a quick kiss on the lips.  
        Adrian pulled away all to soon, so I grabbed his neck and kissed him again, harder and deeper this time. "The ball..." I breathed, remembering my stepmother's warning. "I have to get back."  
        "Are you going?" Adrian asked, spinning me to my feet.  
        I shook my head. "I'd love to, seeing as how it'll be the event of the season, but my stepmother..." I trailed off, knowing he would understand.  
        "Can you sneak out?" Adrian tried, twirling me.  
        "No." I answered with a giggle.  
        "Fly?"  
        "I wish."  
        "Then," he poked my stomach lightly, "you will have to dig."  
        "Dig?" I questioned.  
        "Yes! A great tunnel, under the city and the woods and straight into the castle."  
        I rolled my eyes at him, "Why do you care?"  
        "Because I want to see you happy, of course." He nibbled on his lower lip and I glared, knowing it was a lie. "Well, you'd know if you were there." He kissed my nose and I flushed.  
        "I really do have to go." I told him, waving goodbye.  
        "Me too," he replied, already fading into the distance. "I'll see you tonight."  
         
        I'll see you tonight.  
        At the ball? Could he have meant there? Surely not in the woods, as it was hounded by rapscallions at night.  
        I approached my stepmother cautiously, but before I even said anything she whipped around. "What?" She sqwaked.  
        "Stepmother," I said hesitantly, "please, could I go to the festival?"  
        "You, Ashputtel? You, all covered in dirt and dust, and you want to go to the festival? You have neither clothes nor shoes, yet you still wish to dance?" She cackled cruelly as my stepsisters crowded around.  
        "Please," I begged, "please, Lady."  
        She peered at me, long and hard, finally she agreed. "I have scattered a bowl of lentils into the ashes for you. If you can pick them out again in two hours, then you may go with us."  
        "Oh!" I cried, "Thank you, Lady!"  
        "Don't thank me quite yet," she warned, heels clicking as she stalked away.  
        I went to the hearth and sure enough there were hundreds of beans. Out of the corner if my eye, I saw a flash of white at the window. It was the dove.  
        I ran to the window, "Please," I begged, "Mother, spirit, whoever you are, please help me!" I gestured at the beans, but the bird just flew away. Dejected, I sat down by the hearth and began to clean the beans out by hand.  
        Suddenly, with a chorus of squawks and hoots, birds filled up the room. Understanding that my wish had been granted, I smiled widely. "The good ones in the pot, the bad ones in you're crop." I told them, already dancing around the room. The white dove came up to me and I pet it. "Thank you, friend." I said gratefully.  
        In a matter of minutes, the birds were done and gone. I ran to my stepmother happily, but she sneered at me, "You? You don't have clothes, we'd be the laughing stock! Even worse, you don't know how to dance!"  
        I bit my retort about dancing with Adrian and tears swam in my eyes. "Fine, if you can pick two bowls out of the fireplace I will let you go."  
        Happily, I called the birds and told them the same thing. Happily, they did the same.  
        I ran back to my stepmother and showed her the bowls. "Now may I go, Lady?"  
        "It's useless! You are not coming with us, for you have no clothes, and you don't know how to dance. We would be ashamed of you." And then she left me, tears clearing the dust from my cheeks.  
        How would I tell Adrian?


	15. The Wish

        I wandered through the woods aimlessly, hoping and praying both that Adrian would be there and that he wouldn't.  
        I came to the willow and had an idea. The bird had often supplied me with food and more...what if?  
        "Please!" I cried, seeing the dove in the boughs of the tree, "Please may I go? I'll never ask for anything again If I could go to the festival."  
        The bird tilted its head at me as though it were thinking. Then, with an echoing call, it threw down a beautiful gold and silver silk dress. It was finer than anything I had ever seen or felt, shining like the sun and moon yet softer than a feather. The bird also gave me silk slippers, and I put on both in a hurry.   
        The festival had already begun when I walked in. To test them, I went right past my step family, relishing in their shocked faces. They didn't recognize me in the slightest, which meant that, as long as I could keep on my mask, I would remain undetected.   
        I spotted my reflection in the bronze amour of a statue and grinned, wishing that Adrian could see me. He probably wouldn't be able to distinguish the ash covered girl he knew from the one in the mirror right now. My hair and face were clean from the quick bath I had taken in the river and with the clothes I looked almost like a foreign princess.   
        The prince approached me quickly, his face a familiar one. From the market and parades, I guessed. "May I have this dance?" He asked me, bowing deeply.   
        My face flushed instantly, thinking of Adrian. How could I betray him for this man in front of me, even if it was the prince.  
        Adrian wanted you to come. Convinced myself, he'd want you to dance with the prince. It is just a dance, after all.  
        I took his outstretched hand, putting as much space between us as possible without being impolite, hoping to ward off any flirting. The prince chuckled at my antics, obviously amused. "You seem familiar," he said quietly, looking into my eyes.  
        "We met once before, Prince." I said, knowing that this was a lie. Twice we had met. However, I was sure he wouldn't remember the first time.   
        He tilted his head at me, "Once? I'm sure I would remember a girl like you." He flirted shamelessly.   
        I twisted away, "You're highness, I did not come as a suitor."  
        "Oh?" He grinned humorously, "And to who?"  
        "Just someone." I answered vaguely. The prince's face fell slightly, but he recovered with a winning smile.   
        "Of course, I'm sure a girl such as yourself has many suitors."  
        "Not many suitors." I answered, "One. I only need the one."  
        "That's very wise." He put his hand lightly on his waist again, "I promise, I will not flirt with you again. Your suitor is a lucky man indeed."  
        We began to dance again, and whenever a man came up for a dance with me, the prince always answered, "She's my partner."  
        Later, I noticed my family beginning to leave. I tore myself from the prince's arms and began to run home. Hearing voices as I neared, I jumped into a pigeon coop and waited for them to pass. They did, and I sprinted off into the night to mother's grave, where I lay my attire down for the dove.   
        I ran home and covered myself with dirt and dust, smiling to myself when my family entered again, not suspecting a thing at all.


	16. New Realities

        "Adrian!" I yelled, seeing his form darting through the trees in the woods, "Wait!"  
        He slowed down and I sprinted to him, wrapping my arms around him when I finally reached him. I gasped for air and laughed. "I made it, Adrian! Lady didn't even know it was me!"  
        "I know you made it." he said quietly, "I was there."  
        "You-what? You were?"  
        "Well, yeah. Why would I have wanted you to come if I wasn't?"  
        "I don't know." I answered, feeling foolish. "Why didn't you talk to me?"  
        "I tried, of course." He waved me away and began to walk in the other direction.  
        "Where you the one who asked me to dance?" I questioned, scurrying after him.  
        "Which one?" He asked bitterly. "There were to many to count." He sat down against a tree, his hood obscuring he few features that were usually visible.  
        "What do you mean?"  
        "Well, there were the ones who were turned away, the-"  
        "No, no, Adrian. I was the girl."  
        "There were a lot of girls." He said tiredly, picking at the grass.  
        "No, the one that the prince danced with. The prince." I gushed, "It was all very exciting, of course. He tried to flirt with me."  
        "I'll bet you enjoyed that." Adrian said bitterly.  
        "No! Of course not, I already have suitors. Well, one who matters." I added him shyly. "He understood, but wouldn't let anyone dance with me."  
        "Did you want to dance with anyone else?"  
        "He was very nice, but that's obviously not the point of the ball, to only dance with one person."  
        "He's looking for a bride, you know." Adrian blurted.  
        "So?" I wondered briefly if Adrian could be jealous of the prince.  
        "Would you ever...accept his invitation?"  
        "Not when my heart already has chosen someone." I answered quietly.  
        He looked up at me, surprised, "Would you say differently if I were the prince?"  
        "Maybe," I said teasingly, "But you aren't."  
        "No." He stood up and brushed himself of, "Of course. I'm not the prince."  
        "Adrian-" I began, pulling myself up.  
        "I have to go." He kissed my hand gently, "My family needs me."  
        "Alright." I told him, watching him move away.

        "Lady," I began warily, "The festival. It's three nights, surely I could go to t least one of them with you?"  
        She sneered at me, hair in coils tightly above her head, "And why would we let you come?"  
        "I cleaned up all the beans yesterday." I pointed out, "And I would really like to see the princess."  
        Lady squinted at me, "How do you know bout her?" She asked.  
        "The market is abuzz with news, as always." I lied, "It seems curious that someone would run from the prince himself."  
        "Yes. No doubt a common wench dressed in stolen goods." She aired haughtily, "No. I do not think you would be able to find a dress and shoes appropriate for such an occasion."  
        "Yes, Lady." I bowed my head to hide my smile. This was the answer I had expected, of course. What Lady didn't know was that my dress and shoes were upstairs, waiting for me to put them on later.  
        The dress that the dove had given me was even more magnificent than last night's. It was pure silver silk with a long train in the back. The fabric glittered like stars and shined like the moon. The dress was more beautiful and precious than anything I had ever seen or worn, and I couldn't wait to go to the ball later.  
        Maybe I'd be able to see Adrian this time around.


	17. And Back Again

        The guards opened the doors for me and I entered. I searched around the room for Adrian, wondering what he'd be wearing. I looked near the food first, sure that he would be near there. Only a few people lingered there, however, and they all wore dresses. Sighing, I began to make my way to a servant, more than ready to fill my cheeks with the delicious looking desserts.   
        Halfway to my goal, I felt hands spin me around. I laughed and hugged the person, thinking that it was Adrian, but it wasn't. It was the prince, who seemed very surprised. "Excuse me, Your Highness." I bowed, "I mistook you for someone else."  
        He chuckled lightly, "It is quite alright. It would not be the first time that it has happened." I smiled with him and accepted his outstretched hand. "You left rather abruptly last night, I was worried. Why did you leave?"  
        I sighed, "My family...they're difficult at best. They don't approve of my being here, and I had to get home before them."  
        He was confused, "If you're family doesn't want you here, how did you get the dress?"  
        "A magical bird who flies above my mother's grave dropped it down on me." I answered honestly.  
        He chuckled, "No, truly."  
        I nodded at him, acknowledging the fact that what I had said was the truth. We danced in silence for a long while, him staring at me strangely. A man came up to me, one who was handsome but two times my senior. "May I have this dance, madame?" He asked me, ignoring the prince.  
        "She is my partner." Prince Emmet declined, leading me away.   
        Eventually I stopped Emmet, claiming that he had to dance with someone else before my feet fell off. He looked disappointed, but let me go.   
        I found a corner and began nibbling on a biscuit, turning away anyone who asked me to dance. My eyes still wandered around the room, searching for Adrian, but I could not find him.  
        I saw someone move up to me and turned, surprised to see that it was my stepmother. "Hello, La-" I caught myself, "Miss. How are you doing today?"  
        "I was well before you came." She snapped rudely. I gasped, surprised. She ignored me and continued, "Who do you think you are, stealing the prince from my daughters? You aren't even royalty, I'll bet this dress was stolen."  
        Before I could think of anything to say, she stomped away.   
        The prince came to me, "Who was that?" He asked.  
        "No one." I replied, finishing my treat, "She means nothing to me. Nothing at all."


	18. Caught

I ran from the prince a third time, checking behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. Picking up the edge of my dress, I started to run down the stairs. I felt my left shoe stick to something on the stairs and looked behind me. The guards were catching up.  
I left the slipper there, ignoring the rocks that dug into my foot as I ran along. Hopefully I wouldn't regret it later.

I heard a loud knocking at the door and dropped my rag in the bucket. Drying my hands on my skirt, I ran to the door. I opened it, "Yes, this is the Sparrow residence, how-" I gasped. The prince stood before me, holding the dainty gold sipper that I had left behind last night.  
"Two days ago, I followed a fair maiden here. She jumped into a pigeon coop and was lost, but now I am here to find her. I believe she lives here, and have decided that no one but the one who fits this shoe will be my wife."  
I stood, shell shocked, staring at the shoe. The bottom was covered in pitch, not yet scraped off from the night before. "Yes. I-I'll lead you to Lady."  
He started to go in, then paused. "Wouldn't you like to try on the shoe, miss?" He asked.  
I backed up right into the bookshelf. "No-no." I told him nervously, knowing what would happen if I did. "I'm fine."  
He shrugged and turned around, looking at the paintings on the walls. I ran away quickly, gathering up my step family. They met together in Juliana's bedroom with the shoe. Being older, Agnes tried it on first. All I saw was her trying to fit her big toe into the slipper before I was shooed away by Lady.  
Agnes hobbled downstairs, calling to me for support. I didn't know what had happened, but the shoe was stained red. The prince sent her back, and Agnes, too, saying that they both were false. "Don't you have another daughter?" He asked helplessly.  
"No," Lady answered him, "there is only the deformed little ash creature from my husband's first wife, bless both their souls. She could not possibly be the bride."   
"Send her up at once." The prince demanded, looking straight at me. I tried to scurry away, but he held up a hand to stop me.  
"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly." My stepmother told him, witnessing the exchange, "She is much to dirty."  
"I insist." Prince Emmet said through gritted teeth.  
My stepmother looked at me helplessly, waving me over. I moved slowly to the stool, sitting down. He kneeled down in front of me, slipping the shoe onto my foot. It fit perfectly, of course, and Emmet grinned at me. He reached out his hand and helped me up. I felt my eyes swim with tears, thinking of Adrian. Poor, sweet Adrian, who I loved. Adrian, who I know had to leave.  
Emmet leaned down, "Now you know my name." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, confused. Seeing my expression he continued, "I know you liked to call me Adrian, and you can, if you want. But really, I'd like to know your name."  
I gaped at him, Adrian. Emmet. Standing before me without a cloak, features plainly visible. I buried my face in his shirt, smiling. "I don't care what you call me," I whispered, "As long as I'm yours."

And They Lived Happily Ever After


End file.
